okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Blight
Blight is a demon encountered in Ōkami. Infesting within the Emperor, it spreads an enchanted fog that enshrouds Sei'an City in a mysterious disease that will slowly kill its residents . Description Blight is a demonic warrior which has the power to spread plagues through an enchanted fog. Blight appears as a walking suit of armor impaled with countless blades and arrows without any body, but it is actually possessed by the demon blade Goldnail, which it wields. This blade was drenched in the blood of its wielders' adversaries in numerous wars, and eventually became a demon and gained sentience. Story ''Ōkami Blight somehow came to Sei'an City and shrunk itself to fit in the stomach of the Emperor, spreading disease through the city with its unnatural fog, at Ninetails's command . Amaterasu and Issun eventually found the demon and defeated it, clearing up Sei'an City of the demonic fog. Blight's dark spirit then flew away and entered the Ark of Yamato, where it would have to be defeated again. Bestiary entry ''"This is the evil blood-sucking entity Goldnail made solid. It infested the Emperor's body like a parasite, spewing poison mist throughout the capital. It possesses many attack skills. Trembling before attacking, its swordplay is invisibly swift. On foggy nights, its precise movement may become visible.﻿" Strategy Blight's attacks can pack a serious punch, but this battle can be pretty easy. While Blight floats around at the start, it is mostly invulnerable to attack, due to the mist protecting it. When Blight stops moving and takes a stance that looks like that it is going to unsheathe a blade, use Veil of Mist right away to prevent it from attacking and make Blight open to attacks. Lash out at it and Goldnail will be knocked out of the demon's grasp. Attack the blade furiously for a few seconds, then immediately evacuate from the blade's vicinity, as it will emit a green field of light as a blast. Then, Goldnail will glide back to the fallen suit of armor, reanimating Blight. In the process, the blade and Blight are invulnerable, so just wait or get prepared. Blight will also summon a ring of blades that surround it. Immediately Power Slash the blue blade to knock it out, but it is recommended that the camera is arranged in a certain way so that all the blades are in a horizontal formation, thus allowing as much blades to be knocked down as possible with Power Slash. When Goldnail is knocked away, attack it again. Repeat the strategy until Blight's defeat. It is later fought again, fully-sized, on the Ark of Yamato with the same strategy. Trivia *Blight's helmet resembles the helmets on Orochi's heads, although Blight's helmet has a fog emblem and does not have a kanji symbol for its element on it. *The blade that controls Blight, Goldnail looks similar to Yamato, the ōkatana of the character Vergil in another Capcom game, Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (specifically the Special Edition of the game, since Vergil is a playable character in the Special Edition). Both blades have a golden circular guard, and possess magical properties. **Also, Goldnail bears resemblances to Vergil himself. Goldnail can summon a circle of swords around Blight, while Vergil has the ability Summoned Swords, which enables him to fire spectral blades, instead of usage of firearms. Also, Blight's swords circles bears very strong resemblances to Vergil's Spiral Sword, which is an extension of the Summoned Swords technique, in which Vergil creates a barrier of countless swords that surrounds his body. **Since Devil May Cry 3 was made before Ōkami, it is possible that Blight was modelled after Vergil. As an extra note, both possess extremely skilled swordsmanship. *Blight's existence is based off the folklore of Tamamo-no-Mae in which he represents the illness that the priestess Tamamo-no-Mae planted on Emperor Konoe in order to take over the throne. References Category:Bosses